


Frost Melts

by quellthefire



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time Topping, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: “My dear Q, did you come to ask me for help with casting?” The grin on his face is prideful and it's clear Eliot is loving this.Quentin needs help figuring out a charm, and Eliot teaches him a lot more than that. They talk about the awkward aftermath of the threesome, and are slowly falling for each other. Q learns how to top.Basically just a sweet, smutty one shot where cute boys fall in love and fuck.This takes place after “Remedial Battle Magic” (1.11) and before “Have You Brought Me Little Cakes?” (1.13)





	Frost Melts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve written in years, and my first Magicians fanfic ever. I had a lot of fun diving into the characters and trying to explore sides of them that they don’t usually show the world. 
> 
> Alice and Margo are mentioned, but only briefly.

“Hey, you mastered Dixon’s Charm last year, right?”

Eliot looks up from the fresh mint he’s muddling to see a sheepish Quentin standing in the doorway. “My dear Q, did you come to ask me for help with casting?” The grin on his face is prideful and it's clear Eliot is loving this. 

“Y-yes. See, I can’t get the finger shapes right on the very last bit, and I’ve been trying all night. I was going to ask Alice, but then I…” Quentin trails off, ducking his head in embarrassment from the memory of why he and Alice weren’t speaking.

Eliot’s expression softens a touch, and he sets down the ingredients he was experimenting with for a new cocktail. “Quentin, I’m happy to help. Honestly I wasn’t sure if you even wanted to still be around me after the…” He flushes with self-consciousness and steadies himself to finish his sentence. “After the night where I learned just how many moles and freckles you have. You really should have an infirmary nurse take a look at the one on your thigh. You’re far too cute to die young.” 

Q relaxes his shoulders as El finishes his joke. This is the first time Eliot’s acted like himself around Quentin since that night, and he’s grateful that his snarky humor isn’t gone. He smiles takes it as a sign to sit across the bar from Eliot, opening the textbook. 

“So the last section of the spell requires you to transition from Popper 33 to 19, but whenever I try it something weird happens.” Q anxiously shoves his hair behind his ears and looks up at the messy haired boy in front of him. 

“Weird how?” 

As Quentin clunkily moves his fingers through the steps Eliot can’t help but gaze at Q, noticing how his whole body tenses before the final motion. Confetti flies into the air, and drifts down to land on them. “Ah, that is a problem. Though I’m sure you’d be a hit at children’s birthday parties. I’ve got a clown nose here somewhere. Margo went through a bizarre role play phase, don’t ask.” Eliot waves his hands dismissively with a smirk, and sidesteps the bar counter to stand next to him. 

“Show me that last position again.” He furrows his brows as Quentin does it, and immediately interjects, “No, no, your index fingers need to be more bent, like this.” He moves Q’s hands with his own and notices that their shoulders are touching. He leans in a little closer. “Plus you have this odd habit of scrunching up your whole body before you release the energy. It messes all your work up if you’re that tense.” 

Quentin looks up at him with wide eyes and silently tries the charm again. This time he steadies his breath and moves his fingers like Eliot showed him. An icy blast bursts from his hands and chills the glasses in front of them. 

Eliot laughs and sees Q grinning up at him. “I might have to use that at our next blow out. I could develop a whole menu around frost.” Quentin is still gazing at him, a goofy grin that softens into shyness. 

“El, I’m sorry I let things get weird between us. I don’t even remember much of that night, but what I can recall was really exciting and I wish we could go back to before you, well, knew about that mole on my thigh.” His cheeks flush but he keeps holding Eliot’s gaze. 

“I don’t.” Q seems startled, both by the statement and how softly Eliot says it. “Obviously I regret how it affected our little band of adventurers, but I wouldn’t change that night with you. It was one of the best things that’s happened to me, and I can’t get it out of my head.” 

A small intake of breath punctates the silence between them, and Eliot turns to move away from his friend, ashamed that he actually said that out loud. 

Quentin stands and gently grabs his wrist, pulling El back against him. He wraps his arms around Eliot and silently hopes that this isn’t another mistake. 

The boys look at each other for an agonizing minute, and then are suddenly kissing. It’s a feverish, lustful kiss, not unlike the last time. This time however, they’re both sober and know that they can’t hide from what’s happening right now. It’s thrilling and scary and somehow feels like home. 

Quentin breaks away first, gasping for air, hair ruffled and lips pink from the force of their kiss. Eliot is trailing his graceful fingers down the buttons of Quentin’s shirt in the most delectable way, and Q is having a hard time thinking about anything other than how fucking good El looks. 

“Are you sure you want,” “No.”They both laugh and Eliot tries to not let Q see his hands shake as he slowly starts to unbutton his own waist coat and shirt. He stares at Q as he tells him, “Last chance to turn back, nerd boy.” 

Q answers him with another kiss and quickly starts removing his shirt as well. He feels dizzy and hot, and doesn’t want it to ever stop. They stumble into each other, and fall back onto the couch behind them. Neither of them cares that they’re in a main area of the house and could be discovered at any moment. It feels too good too right to stop now. 

Eliot straddles Quentin and smirks down at him, toying with what to do next. He grinds his hips against the boy underneath him. He’s rewarded with a soft moan and can feel Q getting harder beneath him. 

“Now now,” El chastises. “Is that any way to act in front of the person who just helped you unfuck your magic?” Quentin looks confused for a flash and blurts out, “What do you mean?” 

“I was just hoping for a little more gratitude from my wearied student.” Quentin, catching on finally, grins and thrusts hard against Eliot. “My cock is pretty damn grateful right now.”

“Is that so? Guess I’ll have to check for myself,” the curly haired boy says. He makes quick work of unbuttoning Quentin’s jeans, and is delighted to see his cock, hard and slick. 

Eliot adjusts his position so that he can press his lips against Quentin’s cock and slowly starts to swallow him. It sends chills up Q’s body and he lets out another moan, this time guttural and uncontrolled. 

“I missed that sound so much,” Eliot says as he releases Quentin from his mouth. He grasps Q’s cock in his hands and starts rhythmically stroking, paying special attention to that delicious spot right underneath the head that makes Quentin whimper with need. 

Eliot stares down at the gorgeous boy beneath him, and realizes how right this feels. All that time that they avoided being in the same room, or couldn’t meet each other’s gaze seemed so insignificant. He’d been wanting this for so fucking long. 

He keeps playing with Q, teasing him by speeding up and then slowing down just when things start to get really good. It’s a delicious little game that Eliot has perfected over the years. 

“Hey now,” Quentin whines. “That’s not fair!” El smirks down at him and replies, “What are you gonna do about it?”

Q thinks for a moment, and then suddenly springs his body up and is pushing Eliot on his back. He looks down at El with a proud smile and whispers, “Payback’s a bitch.” Eliot chokes out a laugh and says, “Somehow I think I’m gonna like this bitch.” 

He leans back and revels in the fact that Quentin Coldwater, his dorky, anxious, incredible Quentin is being so brazen. El pulls a side out of Q that no one else could. Together they’re both iery and unashamed.

And Q is certainly unashamed as he undoes the fastenings to El’s pants. He isn’t as skilled as Eliot at removing clothes, but he’s determined and there’s something endearing about the way he fumbles with the button. Eliot is so wrapped up in the way Q feels pressed against him he doesn’t care that his clothes have been carelessly dropped on the floor. He needs more of Quentin. All of him.

Q softly kisses his way down Eliot’s pale chest, savoring each inch of his body. It’s delicate and loving and so different from El’s teasing just minutes before. “I want you to fuck me,” Eliot blurts out, before he can really think it through. 

“Wha-what? Are you sure? I mean, I’ve never done that before and I really haven’t had time to research the correct angles and-,” Quentin stammers before El silences him with a kiss. “Yes, nerd boy. I am absolutely certain I want you to fuck me.” “B-but I,” Eliot kisses him again, this time more gently. “Q, I’m going to guide you through this and by the time we’re done it’ll be like you’ve been fucking boys since you were 15 years old growing up on a farm in Indiana.” 

That makes Quentin burst out laughing, and he says, “Once again you’re teaching me things tonight. This isn’t one of your kinks is it?” “My young padawan, you have so much to learn,” Eliot utters solemnly before cracking a smile. 

He adjusts his position and guides Q to the right angle. He makes quick work of a spell that will keep them both well lubricated, and helps Quentin ease into him. They both gasp, eyes wide with pleasure as Quentin enters him, and begins gently thrusting deeper. El closes his eyes, sinking into the feeling of Q stretching and filling him. It’s a wondrous feeling. “A little bit, yeah, like that. Faster, no, not quite that fast, yes. That. Just like that. And do that thing with your hips again. Yes! Oh fuck Q.” They quickly fall into a pattern. Quentin is a quick study and eager to please.

It’s gentle and sweet and so different from the other boys Eliot’s fucked. Those were all rough and lustful but no real meaning. Part of Eliot wants to ravage Q, but he knows there’ll be time later for that. For now he lets himself be in the moment, focusing on every thrust, each tremor and sigh and moan. This is different, but he likes it so much more. 

Quentin eventually gets bolder, pumping harder and gripping El’s body and clearly can’t hold on for much longer. Eliot looks right into Q’s eyes and says, “I want you to come inside me.” Quentin goes wide eyed and suddenly he’s coming, no longer able to hold back the tidal wave of his orgasm. It’s rocking and wild and untamed. For someone so carefully controlled, he’s beautiful when he lets go. 

Panting and dazed, Q softly pulls out of Eliot and collapses on top of him. Quentin is surprisingly heavy, but Eliot doesn’t mind. That was perfect and he wants to revel in the feeling of this boy in his arms. 

They lay there for a moment, tangled limbs and sweaty bodies, before Quentin realizes, “You didn’t come yet.” He looks dejected. Eliot cups his face and tells him, “This was about you learning. Learning how to fuck me and learning what feels good for you. You’ll have plenty of time to get me off, I promise,” Eliot says with a laugh. Quentin’s face softens and he rests his head on Eliot’s chest again. 

After a while Eliot’s arm starts going numb, so they decide to dress and figure out what happens next. “You know, it’s weird that no one discovered us. We had to have been pretty loud, and it’s not that late.” Eliot glances around the common room and blushes lightly. “I may have gotten inspired by the freezing spell and frozen time a little bit? Just this room though. Everything outside of here is carrying on like normal.” He waves his hand and suddenly they can hear a peal of laughter from upstairs, and someone playing music down the hall. 

Quentin grins at Eliot and says “You’ll have to teach me that spell too.”


End file.
